Solomon/History
History 'Lifetime' As the illegitimate child King David had with a maid, Solomon's early life was far from pleasant. His father thought of him as a child of sin and one who should not have been born. It went as far as calling him his father's sin. The manga shows him confined to a tower and with chains on his legs as a boy. It was around this time that he first met Dantalion (who came for his soul), and subsequently subjugated him.Pillar 16, pages 2-5 The Lesser Key of Solomon was also first shown around this time, with Solomon commenting that it works and remarking to Dantalion that he would get him some friends soon.Pillar 26, pages 19-22 Solomon spent his time reading and summoning demons (it being implied that he was quite isolated), and kept peacefully living like that well onto adulthood - despite the threat that he could be killed (which Dantalion often seemed to bring up). He seemed to have a particular fondness for summoning Dantalion (who lamented the fact that a shut-in like Solomon could be called the wisest man), and making him do chores.Pillar 19 pages 10-13 Despite his father's hatred of him, he didn't have an interest in rebelling against him, or despairing his situaton, calling it annoying.Pillar 26, pages 24,27 He managed to build up a sibling relationship with his sister Tamar, who was the one that warned him about the danger coming for him. His brother Absalom, along with Joab - his father's trusted retainer, were coming for him with an army.Pillar 26, pages 28-30 Solomon, with the aid of his Pillars, defeated his opponents and was crowned as the rightful King of Israel.Pillar 27, pages 2,4-7 After ascending the throne, he confined his father to a tower and asked him to acknowledge him as his son (for which he would release him). David refused, saying: You are no one's child, you are a child of sin. I can see that you are being aided by demons and disgracing the kingdom! Solomon, child of sin. You will eventually destroy Israel!.You should have not been born into this world!Pillar 27, pages 8-10 The narrative in the manga then says: In contrast to David's prediction, Israel prospered from then on. Solomon made use of his knowledge, and introduced several laws. (...) Israel was extremely wealthy.Chapter 27, pages 11,12 From that point onwards, Solomon was surrounded by people, however no one could heal his heart. He still spent time with demons, and it was during one of these meetings that Tamar came to plead with him to release their father. She threw holy water at the demons around him after Cerberus growled at her, asking him why he keeps those filthy demons by his side even though he has been blessed by god.Pillar 27, pages 12-16 (It is unclear in the manga about exactly when it happened, but it is possible that by this time Uriel (under Michael's order) had already appeared before Solomon in order to either make him ascend into Heaven (his powers and the Ring of Wisdom prevented Solomon from being forcefully brought to Heaven via ecstasy/exultation) or force him to act according to Heaven's directive (to kill the demons).Pillar 33, pages 2-12 Dantalion remarked that he still, after all the years they knew each other, didn't know what Solomon truly wanted. To which Solomon replied that he will find out eventually and do something only he could do, then provoked him into a near rage. After apologising, he said that he had no choice.'Pillar 27, pages 18-22' During one of the times Uriel was punishing him with his spears Solomon asked if his job was even necessary, if he was even necessary (angering him), since no matter how much he punishes them, humans still continue to sin.Pillar 33, pages 8-12 Uriel kept coming to Solomon during a prolonged period of time, punishing him (stabbing him with his spears of energy), but Solomon refused to submit to Heaven's orders (I will not let you have your own way - At any cost, he says)Pillar 46, page 2(and the first panel of page 3). Seeing as he could not force Solomon directly, Uriel then started going after the people closest to him.Pillar 49, page 5 First he killed two concubines, then Solomon's sister Tamar shortly after.Pillar 46, page 3 Solomon was greatly saddened, but still he didn't bend - saying that he had no choice (when Dantalion asked him)Chapter 46, page 4. If anyone got close to Solomon, or even showed him affection, they were killed.Pillar 49, page 7 His retainers started considering him mad, as (due to Uriel's actions''Chapter 49, page 6'') Solomon had isolated himself from the people and locked himself in his tower (with rumors going around that he does nothing but practice dark magic).Chapter 46, page 5 As a result, his country crumbled from the inside. Still, Solomon reiterated that he had no choice.Chapter 46, page 6; Chapter 49, page 8 It's later revealed in the manga that Solomon didn't blame Uriel (presumably for what he'd done to him), even once.Pillar 59, page 10 Exactly when Solomon met Lucifer, and made a treaty with him has not been revealed. However, it has been shown that Solomon met with Lucifer just before the latter was going to Sleep (he called it his 106th Rest, saying it was an unexpected meeting). Lucifer asked Solomon to wait for him, but as a human, Solomon wouldn't be around in a hundred years, so it was a goodbye''Pillar 7, pages 11-14''. Solomon wore the attire he was dressed in as the king, so this likely happened after he ascended the throne. Shortly before the end of his reign (and his death), Solomon - who had already pulled back from his people (and was being doubted by them) - has visited by Sytry (Sitri). Despite the large amount of guards that surrounded them, Sytry admonished Solomon for being too careless in governing his kingdom - which was falling into ruin.Pillar 41, pages 13-15 Sytry was jealous that Solomon confided in Dantalion, and spurred by Solomon's comment that as a human he will die (despite the Ring of Wisdom lengthening his lifespan''Pillar 41, page 16'') asked him if he will go to God or come to Hell (where he remarked even Lucifer was waiting for him, to which Solomon was sceptical) after his death.Chapter 41, pages 15-17 Solomon disregarded his comments, and asked about him saying: Never mind me. Isn't someone waiting for you? in Heaven....Chapter 41, page 17 It's been implied, numerous times, that Solomon ordered Dantalion to kill him. Dantalion even admitted to killing him, saying he slowly strangled him with his own hands.Chapter 41, page 24 'Manga Timeline' Snippets of Solomon's Memories come to William (the current reincarnation of Solomon's soul) from time to time, since he first came into contact with demons. However, during a meeting in Hell, called together by the necessity to choose the replacement Emperor while Lucifer sleeps and the concern that Lucifer had entered his Death Sleep (and thus, making the possible chosen replacement the Second Lucifer), William puts the Ring of Wisdom on his finger and awakens Solomon's consciousness.Pillar 28, pages 9,10,12 Baalberith takes advantage of the moments before Solomon's full awakening to have his demon followers attack him. Attacks which Solomon easily repels.Pillar 28, pages 13-15. In this short time he displays quite an astonishing amount of power Chapter 28, pages 17-19, and goes as far as asking (with a rather frightening expression on his face) if Gilles de Rais would become his 73 Pillar, after effortlessly brushing aside his attack. Pillar 28, pages 21,22 It is then revealed, after Dantalion tries (and fails) to remove the ring from Solomon's finger while the latter was talking to Astaroth and Baalberith, that Solomon doesn't remember Dantalion. Chapter 28, pages 23-25; Pillar 29, page 2 He attacks him for getting in his way, inflicting severe damage on the demon. Chapter 29, pages 3-5. Surprisingly, Solomon's presence has awakened Lucifer Pillar 29, page 7,8, who saves Dantalion Pillar 29, page 9,10 and calms down Solomon. It's unclear, but it does seem like Lucifer communicated something to Solomon (who recognised his presence), for the latter said that he understood, before letting go of his grip on William's body. Chapter 29, pages 10,11,12 Later, during their trip to London, Solomon also seems to flicker back and forth with William when he and Kevin/Uriel sit down in a cafe. The strong smell of herbs stirs Solomon from inside William TwiningPillar 44, page 22, and he replies to Kevin's question of what he'll drink with the suggestion that he(Kevin/Uriel) should have catnip as there seems to be something he should relax and consider.Pillar 44, page 23 Then, at Kevin's shout, it is William in control again, but as a breeze brings the scent of the herbs just as William is about to drink Sollomon is back, asking: Don't you like herbs? Uriel. Chapter 44, page 25; Pillar 45, page 3 Kevin(remembering the above incident in London), who was in Hell to save Willam from the demon Empusa, deliberately sang the Thrumpet of Demise and brought forth Wormwood rain to wake Solomon.Pillar 60, pages10-14 After awakening, and blasting Empusa away mid attack Solomon shattered the barrier keeping them in and Dantalion and company out.Pillar 60, pages 16-19 Then, for the first time, Solomon and William meet face to face.Chapter 60, page 22 Somewhat predictably (considering William's personality) William calls Solomon a large, annoying old man, and Solomon seems amused, calling him interesting. Solomon calls William the current vessel of his soul, to which William vehemently replies that they couldn't be more different. Solomon admits that his soul has resided with many people, but that William is the first one with that much strength. He says he might lose if he doesn't brake William in, confessing that he had to do it to many vessels, and that William may not be able to take it, before proceeding to give him his memories. He wonders on how to break the nightmare of endless death and rebirth.Chapter 60 pages 22-25. He defeats Empusa as she is about to take William out, but it remains unclear about exactly when he and William switch (since it is rather obvious that it is William that first speaks). He does tell Dantalion that he is late.Pillar 61, pages 4-7 References *''The Chapter/Page notes are based on the English scanlations on the internet'' Category:Manga Category:Character Subpages Category:Character History